Unmanned apparatus (i.e., unpiloted moving objects), including aircrafts (for example, fixed wing aircrafts, rotor wing aircrafts such as helicopters), motor vehicles, submarines or ships, and satellites, space stations, or spacecraft, have been developed for a wide range of applications including exploration, rescue operations and other fields. Objects such as cameras can be carried on the moving objects.
A user can manipulate a moving object and carried object thereon with a remote control device. The remote control device can control a movement of an aircraft in four moving dimensions (e.g., front and back, left and right, up and down, and orientation) with two joysticks. A control of a carried object of the moving object in three moving dimensions (e.g., yaw, pitch, and roll) can be implemented with another remote control device. Therefore, two remote control devices (e.g., four joysticks) are needed to control a movement of an aircraft in four dimensions and a movement of a carried objected in three dimensions. The control thus has to be implemented by a cooperation of two persons instead of one (because a person only has two hands). In particular, in the field of aerial photography, perfect cooperation of two operators is a key for excellent works, which can increase a complexity and reduce an efficiency in controlling.